El destino esta escrito
by AmazonaZafrina
Summary: Ya pasaron dos años desde la muerte del Kishin,Soul,Maka y sus amigos continuaron con sus estudios y haciendo misiones,pero en su ultimo año de estudios una chica nueva llega a Shibusen,¿por que tiene el apellido de Justin Law?¿son parientes?...Estudiantes ella es Koneko Law...¡qué! Si quieren saber quien es esta chica y por qué esta en Shibusen,entren y lean la historia.
1. La llegada de Koneko

**Soul Eater no me pertenece(ya quisera que Kid,Soul y Stein fueran solo mios XD)**

Su hermana nunca había sido una chica común y corriente, en realidad siempre fue diferente…especial, si su hermana era muy especial, también muy intuiría además de poderosa, el nunca pensó que en tener a su hermana, aquí en Shibusen con ella verdad él siempre fue muy unido a ella, pero cuando su escuela lo necesito él tuvo que separarse de ella, ya han pasado dos años de no verla de no verla, pero justamente hoy ella arribaba a Shibusen para estudiar y por lo que el sabia su hermana también venia acompañada de su arma.

Un movimiento frente a mi interrumpió mis pensamientos y me encontré con Marie mirándome expectante y a Stein sentado en su silla fumando un cigarrillo.

"¿Qué sucede Marie?" Pregunte

"quería saber cuándo llega tu hermana" me respondió ella

"llega hoy"

"¿va a estudiar aquí, en Shibusen?"

"si, Lord Shinigami dijo que estudiaría en la Clase de la Luna Creciente"

Marie sonrió emocionada para luego tomar a Stein del brazo y sacudirlo enérgicamente.

"¿ya oíste Stein? Le dijo Marie a Stein "¡tendrás una nueva estudiante en clase!"

Stein simplemente dejo que Marie lo sacudiera, para luego girar su tornillo unas cuantas veces y ajustarlo.

"yo sé que la hermana de Justin estará en mi clase, Shinigami-sama hablo conmigo hace unos días y me lo informo" respondió Stein con voz neutral tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y pisotearlo para apagarlo

Marie pareció notar algo y detuvo las sacudidas.

"¿ocurre algo?" le pregunte a Marie

Marie sonrió.

"Shinigami-sama solicita nuestra presencia en el cuarto de la muerte" respondió Marie

Stein, Marie y yo partimos rumbo al cuarto de la muerte. Al llegar al cuarto de la muerte me quite mis audífonos de los oídos para poder escuchar lo que Shinigami-sama tenía que decirnos, ya que el usaba una máscara no podía leerle los labios como a las demás personas .

Al vernos Shinigami-sama nos saludó entusiasmado.

"¡qué bien que ya están aquí!" dijo Shinigami-sama con emoción en su voz

"¿Para qué nos necesitaba?" pregunte yo

"tengo una sorpresa" nos dijo Shinigami-sama aun mas entusiasmado

Yo alce una ceja interrogante, el rostro de Marie delataba felicidad/emoción y Stein tenía su típica expresión neutral en su rostro.

"_¿sorpresa?"_

Mire a Shinigami-sama confundido.

Shinigami-sama se hizo a un lado de donde estaba y nosotros pudimos apreciar dos figuras, una chica y un chico.

La chica corrió hacia mí y me abrazo yo me quede quieto, congelado.

"_¿Quién es esta chica?"_

La chica se apartó de mi mirando me con expresión de confusión en su rostro, ahora que la chica estaba separada de mi pude observarla mejor.

Era alta, como de mi altura, tenía el cabello rubio como el mío, solo que su cabello empezaba rubio y cambiaba a rosado a la mitad de su espalda y tenía el flequillo rosa, el cabello le llegaba hasta la cadera, sus ojos eran azules. Sus facciones era delicadas, pero hermosas, me fije en su vestimenta que consistía en un top morado sin tiras con una calavera negra en el centro que le cubría solo su pecho dejando a la vista su abdomen, arriba del top tenía una chaqueta negra de cuero, las mangas de la chaqueta se conectaban en cada brazo por unos aros plateados además traía puesta una falda con estampado de ajedrez en morado y negro, también traía puesto unas medias largas, que en la pierna derecha tenia rayas negras y moradas y en la pierna izquierda era toda de color negro, por ultimo tenia puesta unas botas negras que le llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas y la botas tenían un poquito de tacón plataformas.

"¿Justin estas bien?" me pregunto la muchacha con una voz suave, pero firme

"¿te conozco?" pregunte confundido

Vi como Shinigami-sama se golpeaba a si mismo con la palma de su mano en la frente.

La chica soltó una risita.

"¿no me reconoces?" me volvió a hablar la chica

Me quede callado, tratando de recordar si la había visto antes.

"¡Justin soy yo, Koneko!" me grito la muchacha

"¿Koneko?" pregunte yo confundido

"si, tú hermana" me respondió la rubia con voz que destilaba obviedad

Mire a la chica de arriba abojo una vez mas.

"tú no te pareces a mi hermana" dije seguro, mí hermana no tenía el cabello mitad rubio mitad rosa

La chica me golpeó la cabeza.

"¡Ouch!"me queje yo del golpe

"claro que soy tu hermana, además que creías, que desde que tú te fuiste me iba a quedar con la misma apariencia, Justin cuando tú te fuiste yo tenía quince años, ahora tengo diecisiete"

Seguía un poco confundido.

La chica que se hacía llamar "mi hermana" se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y se dio la vuelta, dejando al descubierto su espalda en donde se podía apreciar una cicatriz en diagonal que cruzaba desde su hombro izquierdo hasta el extremo derecho de su espalda.

Esa misma cicatriz la tenía mi hermana.

"¿no te acuerdas de cuando me hiciste esta cicatriz cuando estábamos entrenando juntos?" me pregunto la chica poniéndose la chaqueta otra vez quedando frente a mi

"Si eres Koneko" fue lo único que dije antes de que mi hermana me abrazara, sólo que esta vez yo la abrase de vuelta.

Nos tuvimos que separar rápido ya que escuchamos un carraspeo. Mi hermana sonrió y le hizo señas al muchacho que estaba en la sala también para que se acercara a nosotros.

Examine al muchacho, tenía pinta de ser muy rebelde ya que tenía puesto una camisa rojo sangre con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y una chaqueta de cuero negra junto a unos pantalones negros con adornos de cadenas plateadas y unas zapatillas negras también, sus ojos eran rojo sangre también.

"hermano te presento a Rei Wess ,mi arma" dijo mi hermana.

"hola" me dijo el chico

"un gusto conocerte" le dije yo al muchacho

"igualmente" me respondió el muchacho

Se escuchó otro carraspeo, pero esta vez proveniente de Marie. Me voltee hacia Marie.

"Koneko ella es Marie Mjolnir "le dije a mi hermana

Marie sonrió y abrazo efusivamente a mi hermana.

"¡Hola!" le dije Marie a Koneko cuando la soltó "es un gusto conocerte, va a ser genial tener otra estudiante aquí en Shibusen"

Mi hermana sonrió.

"un gusto conocerte también, me llamo Koneko, pero dime Neko" le dijo mi hermana a Marie, presiento que estas dos se llevaran muy bien

Marie se volvió a Stein.

"Neko él es Doctor Franken Stein, pero dile Stein" le dijo Marie a mi hermana

Mi hermana miro sorprendida a Stein, luego se acercó a Stein y toco su tornillo, después se apartó.

"¡que genial!" le dijo mi hermana a Stein "¿eso dolió?"

Stein no dijo nada, al parecer estaba sorprendido por la reacción de mi hermana.

"ah…Neko, Stein también será tu profesor "le dijo Marie a Koneko

Mi hermana sonrió entusiasmada.

"¡yey!" dijo Koneko "¡mi profesor es un doctor con un tornillo en el cráneo!"

Stein seguía sorprendido por la reacción de mi hermana.

"hey" le dijo Koneko a Stein "¿doc. se encuentra bien?

Stein permaneció callado.

"no te preocupes, él está bien "le aseguro Marie a Koneko " solo está sorprendido por conocer a alguien que no se asuste por ver ese tornillo en su cráneo ni las cicatrices"

Mi hermana soltó una risita.

"Koneko espero que te guste estudiar aquí en Shibusen ,mañana comienzan las clases" se escuchó la voz de Shinigami-sama "Justin lleva a tu hermana y a su compañero a su apartamento en Death City"

Mi hermana se acerco a Shinigami-sama y le dio un abrazo.

"gracias por dejarme estudiar aquí" le dijo mi hermana a Shinigami-sama

Shinigami-sama le dio palmadas en la cabeza a Koneko.

"¡no es nada pequeña!" le dijo Shinigami –Sama a Koneko

"vamos Neko" le dije a mi hermana " voy a llevarlos a su apartamento"

**Mi primera historia aquí en Fanfiction,espero que les guste, si hay algún error o algo que no quedo claro, me pueden preguntar y yo responderé.**

**Besos3**


	2. Primer día de clases

**Soul Eater no me pertenece(ya quisera que Kid,Soul y Stein fueran solo mios XD)**

**Las palabras en **_italics** son pensameintos.**_

* * *

Dos chicos, para ser más especificas una chica y un chico, corrían apresuradamente por los pasillos de Shibusen.

"¡Por tu culpa llegaremos tarde a nuestro primer dia de clases!" le regaño la chica al muchacho

"También fue tu culpa Neko" le dijo el chico a la chica "tú te tardaste mucho arreglándote"

La chica le envió una mirada asesina a su amigo.

"Rei tu fuiste el que no quería despertar" le dijo Neko a Rei

Los chicos se detuvieron ya que habían llegado al salón de la clase. Neko se estremeció al ver que todos los miraban a ellos dos.

"siento la tardanza Doc." Le dijo Neko al profesor Stein

Stein se ajustó sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.

"no te preocupes, llegaron justo a tiempo"

* * *

POV de Neko

"no te preocupes, llegaron justo a tiempo"

Solté un suspiro.

"_¡Gracias a Shinigami!" _

Stein nos miro una vez mas.

"tomen asiento junto a Maka" nos dijo Stein señalando a una muchacha como de mi edad, de ojos verdes y dos colitas a cada lado de su cabeza.

Yo me senté junto a la chica y Rei se sentó junto a mí.

La chica me sonrió, pude ver su alma la cual me indicaba que la chica era paciente y buena persona, a parte tenía un alma Grigori ,una alma muy especial.

Yo le sonreí de vuelta a la chica.

"hola soy Maka Albarn " me dijo la chica, después señalo a un joven que estaba junto a ella con cabello blanco,ojos rojos y dientes de tiburón.

El muchacho con dientes de tiburón me hizo un saludo con la mano.

"yo soy Koneko Law, pero dime Neko" le dije a la chica, señalé a Rei " y él es Rei Wess"

Mi amigo murmuro un leve "hola".

Maka me miro con curiosidad.

"¿Law?"

"sip,ese es mi apellido" le dije a Maka

"¿eres pariente de Justin Law?" me pregunto Maka

"si yo soy su…"

No pude continuar mi oración ya que sentí algo filoso venir en mi dirección, lo esquive rápidamente, el proyectil quedo atascado en los puestos de arriba. Era una pluma muy puntiaguda.

"No hablen en mi clase" esa voz venia del profesor Stein " la próxima vez no fallare"

Eso último se refería al proyectil, pero gracias a que puedo ver su alma, me di cuenta de que estaba mintiendo y que el no fallo en su puntería, la pluma iba en la dirección correcta solo que Stein no pensó que yo la pudiera esquivar.

Rei me sonrió y escuché su voz en mi cabeza _"bien hecho" _ Yo podía escuchar sus pensamientos ya que nuestras almas siempre están conectadas.

Maka miro alarmada al profesor cuando se dio cuenta de que Stein me lanzo una pluma. Durante el resto de la clase nadie dijo ni una sola palabra, por miedo a que Stein les lanzara una pluma.

Iba saliendo del salón acompañada de Rei cuando sentí unas almas acercándose a mí, reconocí dos de ellas-la de Maka y la otra de Soul-las demás no sabía a quién pertenecían.

Alguien me toco el hombro y yo me detuve.

"¿estás bien?" me pregunto Maka "hablo de la pluma que te lanzo el profesor Stein"

Sonreí.

"si, estoy bien" le respondí segura

"oye no respondiste a mi pregunta anterior" me dijo Maka creo que se estaba refiriendo a mi apellido

"ah" dije yo "si, soy hermana de Justin"

Maka se sorprendió.

"no sabía que Justin Law tenía una hermana" me dijo Maka

"es que me quede en casa cuando el vino aquí a Shibusen cuando lo necesitaron" respondí

Algo interrumpió mi conversación con Maka, sentí a alguien tocando me cabello.

Me voltee a ver quién era el que estaba toqueteando mi cabello y me encontré con un chico como de mi edad,palido,ojos tan dorados como el oro, cabello negro con líneas blancas, una de ellas estaba completa y las otras dos no. Las líneas las reconocí como "las líneas de Sanzu"

"_El chico es guapo"_

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le pregunto al chico

Y el chico en vez de responder se tiro al suelo y comenzó a murmurar cosas como : "su cabello es asimétrico" "mátame ya" "soy basura".

Yo alcé una ceja interrogante.

"'¿estás bien?" le pregunto al chico en el suelo

Una voz se escuchó detrás mio.

"él está bien no te preocupes" una chica alta y rubia se paró frente a mi junto a otra chica rubia, pero más bajita.

La chica alta se acercó al muchacho en el suelo.

"Kid levántate" le dijo la chica alta al muchacho en el suelo" todo está bien"

El joven que al parecer se llamaba Kid se levantó del suelo y se sacudió sus ropas.

"Soy Death the Kid, pero puedes decirme Kid" me dijo el muchacho

"_como es que él se comporta con normalidad después de haber examinado mi cabello y lanzarse al suelo a mascullar cosas sin sentido"_

Yo sonríe, pero igual estaba confundida, escuché a Rei reírse a mi lado y le di un manotazo en el brazo.

Rei me fulmino con la mirada.

"Yo soy Elizabeth Thompson, dime Liz" me dijo la chica alta rubia y luego señalo a la bajita " y ella es mi hermana Patricia Thompson, dile Patty y como ya te habrás dado cuenta, Kid tiene una obsesión con la simétrico"

Yo me iba a presentar cuando un chico peli-azul y con un tatuaje de una estrella en un brazo se puso frente a mi empujando a Kid.

"¡yo soy Black*Star su dios! " grito el chico peli-azul con voz escandalosa

Yo no dije nada, permanecí callada.

"_este está loco" _me dijo Rei en mi mente

Yo trate de no reírme ,así que solté una risita pequeña.

El llamado Black*Star al darse cuenta de que solté una risita, me miro indignado.

"¡cómo te atreves a reírte de tu dios!" me volvió a gritar el peli-azul

Una joven alta y pelinegra se paró junto a Black*Star. La joven me miro como si estuviera avergonzada de lo que el peli-azul había dicho.

"discúlpalo" me dijo la joven pelinegra señalando a Black*Star " es que él se…emociona mucho"

Yo sonreí.

"no te preocupes" le dije a la pelinegra

La joven me sonrió agradecida.

"yo me llamo Tsubaki Nakatsukasa" me dijo la joven

"Yo soy Koneko Law, dime Neko" les dije a todos

Rei sonrió.

"Rei Wess" fue lo único que dijo mi amigo

Kid me miro con curiosidad, de la misma manera que Maka me había mirado en clase.

"¿Law?" me pregunto Kid "¿eres pariente de Justin Law?"

"Soy su hermana" respondí con una sonrisa

Kid me miro confundido.

"no sabía que tenía una hermana" me confeso Kid

"aparentemente nadie sabía" respondí

Seguí conversando con mis nuevos amigos por los pasillos de Shibusen cuando nos encontramos con Marie.

Marie se acercó a mí y me sonrió cálidamente.

"veo que ya hiciste amigos" me dijo Marie mirando a Maka y los otros.

Yo me encogí de hombros y me voltee hacia Maka y los otros.

"no lose" le dije a Marie " ¿los puedo llamar amigos?"

Eso último iba dirigido a Maka y los demás.

"claro que nos puedes llamar amigos" me dijo Maka "¿verdad chicos?"

"si/claro/me encantaría tener a otra chica con quien hablar/¡considera un honor ser mi amiga!(N/A: supongo que ya saben quién fue ese :p)/puedes ser mi amiga, a pesar de que no eres asimétrica"

Marie le sonrió a los chicos.

"¡qué bien que son todos amigos!" dijo Marie entusiasmada

Qué casualidad que Stein estaba caminando por los pasillos, cerca de nosotros.

"no todos somos amigos" le dije "inocentemente" a Marie señalando a Stein " El profesor Stein me lanzo una pluma muy puntiaguda en clase"

Marie frunció el ceño y se acercó a Stein.

"¡Stein cómo pudiste lanzarle una pluma a Neko!" Marie regaño a Stein

Me Rei internamente al ver a Stein un poco asustado por la enojada Marie, pude sentir a Rei temblando a mi lado de la risa.

"M- Ma- Marie…eh" Stein se quedó callado al ver la cara de Marie

Stein me miro fulminante ,Marie lo noto y se lo llevo de la oreja regañándolo.

"Nunca vi al profesor Stein tan aterrado por la profesora Marie" me comentó Maka asombrada después de que Marie y Stein desaparición de nuestra vista.

Yo solté una carcajada, Rei también soltó una carcajada.

* * *

**Dejen Reviews!**


	3. Informandonos

Neko POV

Ya llevaba tres semanas estudiando aquí en Shibusen,la verdad me gusta mucho aquí. Me hice muy amiga de Maka,Soul y los demás, es muy divertido estar con ellos, especialmente cuando Maka golpea a Soul o Black*Star con su Maka-Chop.

Rei también le gusta aquí estudiar en Shibusen y vivir en Death City,además,creo que a el le gusta Liz, pero como Rei es tan…tan…tan…¡ignorante en temas del corazón!, pero bueno,no puedo hacer nada. Rei tiene que darse cuenta por el mismo que le atrae Liz.

Maka y los chicos son geniales, creo que a los conozco mejor. Maka es atenta,estudiosa,aunque por lo que Soul me ha contado Maka también ha roto algunas reglas de Shibusen, con Maka me es muy fácil conversar, a pesar de que a ella le gusta leer mientras que yo prefiero acostarme en la hierba con mis audífonos en los oídos y escuchar música, me llevo muy bien con ella.

Soul…es muy parecido a Rei en ciertos aspectos, por ejemplo Soul es perezoso ,Rei también es perezoso ,ambos son armas, aunque por lo que se de parte de Maka,Soul es un pervertido, pero no siempre es un pervertido, generalmente es buena persona. Suerte que Rei no es ningún pervertido.

Chrona, ella es muy callada, pero también me llevo bien con ella. Cuando vi su alma me sorprendi,ya que en ella se podía ver que Chrona había tenido un pasado muy doloroso, Maka siempre la protege, me supongo que Maka ve a Chrona como una hermanita que necesita protección.

Liz y Patty, ellas son muy divertidas, Liz es como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve, ella me escucha y me aconseja, además a ninguna de las dos nos entusiasma el estudio. En cambio Patty es como una hermanita pequeña de la cual sientes necesidad de cuidar de todos y de todo, Patty es un poco despistada y además ama las jirafas de papel, Liz y Patty son diferentes en muchas maneras, Liz es mas madura y un poco miedosa y Patty es valiente e infantil, aunque Liz me conto que ya no es tan infantil como antes.

Kid, mejor dicho Death the Kid el hijo de Shinigama-sama,el es un tanto…complicado, empezando por su Desorden-obsesivo-compulsivo-extremo por la simetría, siempre que ve algo que es asimétrico o desequilibrado comienza a murmurar cosas sin sentido, eso me causa gracia, aunque trato de evitar reírme de el para no ofenderlo, Kid es muy inteligente e intuitivo además siempre dice que su padre es muy infantil, pero yo siempre le respondo que su padre es cool.

Tsubaki y Black*Star,son muy, pero muy diferentes, no entiendo como Tsubaki es compañera de Black*Star, él es tan exasperante e irritante, mientras que Tsubaki es calmada y amable, pero ¿ quien soy yo para criticar? ,Black*Star siempre me hace reír .Tsubaki es como mi confidente a ella le puedo contar lo que sea y sé que ella no me juzgaría, por ahora ella es l única que le eh dicho que yo veo las almas de las demás personas, sin siquiera intentarlo, ella prometió que no se lo iba a decir a nadie más, sin mi consentimiento.

Tambien conoci a Ox,Harv,Kim,Jacquiline,Kilik,pot of fire y pot of thunder.

Por ultimo están la profesor Marie y el profesor Stein, ellos dos harían linda pareja, Marie me confeso que esta enamorada de Stein desde que estudiaron aquí en Shibusen, yo le dije que le confesara sus sentimientos a Stein, pero ella me respondió que él no tiene ningún interés en ella o amenos eso piensa Marie. Con Marie todo lo que hago, incluso estudiar es divertido ya que ella siempre esta alegre, pero cuando se enoja es totalmente aterradora, pesar de que ella es tan menuda, tiene mucha fuerza y un gran corazón, por otro lado esta Stein, su clase es genial he aprendido muchas cosas útiles, él siempre es tan callado y calculador, según sus mismas palabras el considera a todos y a todo, incluso el mismo como sujeto de experimentación, por eso es que la mayoría de estudiantes en Shibusen están aterrados de él, yo en cambio pienso que es genial, me encanta hacerlo enojar especialmente si la profesora Marie está cerca, yo sé que a él le gusta visto como su alma reacciona ante las ondas calmantes de Marie, no le he dicho nada sobre mi habilidad, aunque creo que él ya se dio cuenta, pero no lo ha comentado, ni me ha preguntado al respecto.

Solo hay dos personas as que no conozco aquí en Shibusen, el padre de Maka y Yumi Azusa, ya que ellos dos se fueron juntos en una misión…

Un leve cambio irrumpió mis pensamientos, alguien me había quitado mis audífonos de los oídos, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, espero que esa persona haya sido Rei,por que si no…esa persona va a sufrir, nadie me quita mis audífonos y se sale con la suya.

Me voltee buscando al culpable y en efecto, ahí estaba Rei sosteniendo mis audífonos y con una expresión de exasperación en su rostro, pero también estaban Maka,Soul,Liz,Patty,Kid,Tsubaki,Black*Star y Chrona en la habitación.

"que suerte que fuiste tú el que me quito los audífonos" le dije a Rei quitándole mis audífonos y poniéndomelos en el cuello

Rei sonrió.

"¿suerte?" pregunto Black*Star "¿Por qué suerte?"

Rei sonrió malvadamente, por supuesto que él ya sabía la respuesta.

"porque nadie, repito nadie tiene derecho a quitarme mis audífonos mientras escucho música" dije en tono mortal

Black*Star me miro confundido.

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Rei?" pregunto Black*Star rascándose la cabeza

"Solo el tiene derecho a quitarme mis audífonos, por qué es mi compañero, pero si hubiese sido tu o Maka, se hubieran ganado un fuerte puñetazo "respondí simplemente, para mí la música es algo sagrado

Black*Star trago grueso.

"en fin" dije yo cambiando de tema "¿Qué es tan importante que amerito que me quitaras mis audífonos"

"Shinigami –Sama solicita nuestra presencia en el cuarto de la muerte" respondió Rei

"Vamos" dije

Al llegar al cuarto de la muerte, estaban todos ahí y por todos me refiero a mi hermano,Marie,Stein,Shinigami-sama,pero habia otras dos personas mas que no reconocí.

Shinigami-sama al vernos aplaudió entusiasmado.

"aa,ya están aqu…"

Un grito que me sonó a "MAKAAAAAAA" interrumpió lo que Shinigami-dama estaba por decir.

Mire en dirección a Maka y la vi tirada en el suelo con un tipo pelirrojo sobre ella que la estaba abrazando.

Yo me acerque a Justin.

"¿ese quién es?" pregunte señalando al tipo pelirrojo en voz baja

"el padre de Maka"

Bueno, parece que el padre de Makaa la ama mucho.

"¡MAKA-CHOP!"

El pelirrojo se encontraba en el suelo tocándosela cabeza y sollozando del dolor.

Maka soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

"¿ese es tu padre?" le pregunte a Maka

"lastimosamente si"

Solté una risita.

El padre de Maka se levantó del suelo como si nada hubiera pasado, como si su hija no lo hubiera golpeado con toda la fuerza que tenía, que tipo más extraño.

"Makitaaa" dijo el padre de Maka "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

Maka hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"Papa sabes que yo ya te perdone el año pasado, pero te advertí que no exageraras con las muertas de afecto" le dijo Maka a su padre

_¿perdonado? ¿a qué se referirá Maka con perdonado?_

Mire a Marie, quien estaba parada junto a Stein, quien por cierto tenia cara de pocos amigos y tengo la sensación de que esa cara iba dirigida a el padre de Maka.

"a que se refiere Maka con "perdonado"?" le pregunte a Marie en voz baja, para que ella y yo solo oyéramos

"el padre de Maka solía engañar mucho a su madre así que se divorciaron ,pero el padre de Maka seguí siendo un mujeriego, el año pasado recién Maka lo perdono" me susurro Marie

Yo murmure un leve "aaaah" en señal de entendimiento

Me acerque a Maka ,quien al parecer ya había terminado de regañar a su padre.

El padre de Maka me miro atentamente y automáticamente Justin y Rei se pusieron a mis costados cada uno mirando al padre de Maka con cara de pocos amigos, la misma que tenía Stein o mejor dicho tiene.

"¿tú quién eres?" me pregunto el padre de Maka "no te había visto antes aquí en Shibusen"

Sonreí.

"Yo soy Koneko Law, pero dígame Neko" le dije cortésmente al adre de Maka

"mi hermana" explico Justin

"¡¿tienes una hermana?!" le grito el padre de Maka a mi hermano

Mi hermano soltó un susurro cansino.

"Spirit te hable muchas veces de ella" le dijo mi hermano al padre de Maka

"¿enserio?, yo no me acuerdo" dijo el padre de Maka

Creo que escuche a Stein murmurando algo que sonó como "seguramente estabas borracho cuando te lo dijo"

El padre de Maka pareció escuchar eso también y fulmino a Stein con la mirada, Stein se mostró indiferente mientras ajustaba su tornillo.

El Maka me miro.

"yo soy Spirit Albarn, el padre de Maka" me dijo el padre de Maka "¿eres amiga de mi Makita?

Maka se tocó el puente de la nariz, un gesto de irritación.

"si" respondí sonriendo

Spirit miro a Rei quien estaba junto a mi.

"¿tú quién eres?" le pregunto a Rei lo mismo que a mi

Mi amigo no sonrió ni nada,solo murmuro "Rei Wess, compañero de Neko"

Esa respuesta pareció bastarle a Spirit.

Shinigami-sama se acerco a nosotros.

"¡SHINIGAMI CHOP!"

¡BAM! Spirit Albarn estaba en suelo retorciéndose de dolor, otra vez.

"eso fue por interrumpirme cuando estoy a punto de decir algo importante"

Yo mire a Shinigami-sama divertida.

"bien ya podemos seguir con el cual era el propósito de esta reunión" dijo Shinigami-sama

Repentinamente el ambiente se volvió serio, muy serio.

"chicos tengo una misión para ustedes" dijo Shinigami-sama

Todos mis amigos, a excepción de Rei y Kid, comenzaron a hacer exclamaciones de alegría y entusiasmo, pero por alguna razón yo sabía-gracias al tono de voz que uso Shinigami-sama al hablar-que esta no era una simple misión. Rei también pensaba lo mismo, podía sentirlo.

Yo también me mantuve seria.

"¡sí!" dijo Black*Star "por fin haremos una misión después de un mes sin misiones"

Soul nos miró a mí a Rei.

"además, por fin podremos ver a Neko en acción y que arma es Rei" dijo Soul

Black*Star y Soul chocaron palmas en señal de entusiasmo.

Es cierto, ellos nunca me han visto en una batalla contra una bruja o un humano malvado. Ellos tampoco saben cuántas almas hemos recolectado. Ni tampoco han visto la forma de arma que tiene Rei.

"_esto es más que una misión"_ escuche la voz de Rei en mi cabeza _"¿verdad?"_

"_si"_

Todos los adultos, entre ellos la mujer que había llegado con Spirit, asumo que ella es Yumi Azusa ,nos miraron a Kid, Rei y yo.

"¿ustedes no están entusiasmados por la misión?" nos preguntó Shinigami-sama a Rei, Kid y Yo

Rei ni Kid hablaron.

"Esto no es una simple misión" yo si quise hablar "¿verdad?"

Al escuchar lo que dije, mis amigos detuvieron sus exclamaciones de alegría y me miraron confundidos.

"estas en lo correcto" me dijo Shinigami-sama, por el tono de voz que uso asumo que se sorprendió que yo lo supiera.

Maka se acercó a Shinigami-sama.

"¿a qué se refiere con que no es una simple misión?" le pregunto Maka a Shinigami-sama

"esta misión es muy importante,por que van a darle caza a una bruja" respondió Shinigami-sama

Todos mis amigos se sorprendieron ,Rei y yo estábamos seguros de que el diría eso y creo que Kid también lo sabía.

"Esta bruja se llama Tentaclia Octopus,es muy peligrosa y al parecer ella es la fuente de las ondas de locura que he percibido durante el año" dijo Shinigami-sama

"su misión es neutralizarla para evitar que las ondas de locura se fortalezcan y se expandan por todo el mundo" continuo Shinigami-sama

Yo alce una ceja interrogante.

"Shinigami-sama" llame yo

"dime Neko" me respondió Shinigami-sama

"Si esta bruja es la fuente de las ondas de locura, aparte es muy peligrosa, usted cree que la venceremos solos" dije yo expresando mi duda

"Me alegro que hayas dicho eso, por qué Los profesores Stein, Marie además de Spirit y Azuza los van a acompañar en esta misión, no puedo arriesgar la vida de ninguno después de las muertes que hubo durante la pelea contra el Kishin"

Black*Star comenzó a fanfarronear.

"yo soy el grande Black*Star, yo no necesito niñera, yo puedo solo con la bruja esa..."

Le envié una mirada asesina a Black*Star, no era tiempo de sus payasadas, esto es muy importante, tengo el presentimiento de que esta misión va hacer muy difícil de lograr.

"Black*Star cállate" le corte al peli-azul en medio de su monologo de "soy el mejor" en tono mortal

El peli-azul se calló y me miro asustado, muy asustado.

"Mañana partirán, así que duerman bien y empaquen ya que va a tener que quedarse a dormir en un hotel ya que la localización de la bruja está muy lejos" dijo Shinigami-sama-"ya se pueden retirar"

Todos salimos un poco abatidos del cuarto de la muerte, debido a la misión.


	4. Voldo

**Siento mucho haberme tardado en actualizar,es que comienzo otro año escolar la semana que viene y estoy ocupada(ya saben,libros,cuadernos,útiles,uniformes,Etc.)**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

**Los pensamientos están en **_Italics_.

* * *

**Neko POV**

Ya estábamos en Soul City,el lugar de donde provenían las ondas de locuras, mas precisamente en la recepción de un hotel, esperando a que Stein consiguiera unas habitaciones para poder hospedarnos por la noche, ya que habíamos decidido instalarnos en las habitaciones hoy y recorrer la ciudad en busca de rastros de la bruja para mañana ir por ella.

En todo el viaje a Soul City nadie dijo ni una palabra, todos estábamos nerviosos o ansiosos por la misión, bueno todos, excepto Black*Star y Soul quienes actúan como si esta misión fuera…solo eso una misión mas como cualquier otra, cuando en realidad íbamos a matar a una bruja que es la causante de las nuevas ondas de locura.

"_No entiendo como esos dos pueden estar tan tranquilos" _

Esto de las ondas de locura me tiene nerviosa, por que digamos que durante un encuentro contra un humano malvado, sufrí serias heridas que me afectaron seriamente desde entonces soy un poco susceptible a la locura, más de lo normal, otra cosa que me tenía nerviosa era sentir la constante mirada de Kid en mi durante todo el trayecto. No sé qué tanto me mira, no me importa si tengo mi cabello asimétrico, pero sentir sus ojos dorados y lindos sobre mí la mayoría del viaje, me ponía muy nerviosa.

"_espera, ¿ojos dorados y lindos?" "que cosas estoy pensando, el es Kid mi amigo, el hijo de Shinigami-sama" " aunque debo admitir que Kid es muy guapo y me divierten sus delirios sobre la simetría" "no, Neko concéntrate en la misión"_

"solo hay tres habitaciones disponibles, cada habitación tiene dos camas y sillones que se trasforman en camas" dijo Stein cuando termino de pagarle al recepcionista

Maka miro a Stein confundida.

"¿Cómo dormiremos si solo hay tres habitaciones?" le pregunto Maka a Stein

"nos dividiremos las en las habitaciones" le respondió Stein simplemente

Yo sonreí.

"esto será interesante" "¿Cómo dividirá Stein las habitaciones?"

Al parecer Stein pareció notar lo que yo estaba pensado sobre las habitaciones y elevo las comisuras de sus labios.

"Marie,Spirit,Azusa y yo nos hospedaremos en una habitación" dijo Stein " en la segunda habitación se hospedaran Maka,Soul,Black*Star,Tsubaki y Chrona"

Stein me miro significativamente.

"_genial, lo que me temía"_

"En la última habitación estarán Kid,Liz,Patty,Rei y Neko"

"_me voy a vengar de ti Stein ,solo espera"_

Al parecer a Spirit no le gusto la forma en que las habitaciones quedaron distribuidas ,yo no me quejaba, estaría con Kid.

"_¿estaría con Kid?" "¡¿Qué cosas estoy pensando?!"_

Spirit se acercó a Stein con una expresión de descontento en su rostro.

"¡Stein como te atreves a poner a mi nenita en un cuarto con varones!" le grito Spirit a Stein

Stein giro su tornillo y lo ajusto.

"Spirit ,tu hija tiene diecisiete años" le dijo Stein a Spirit, aunque parecía que con dada palabra dicha por Stein, a Spirit lo golpearon o lo dejaran aturdido "además tu hija tiene su propio apartamento con Soul, ¿recuerdas?"

Un aura de tristeza acompañada por enojo rodeo a Spirit, quien mascullo algunas cosas que no logre escuchar, asumo que eran insultos hacia Stein.

Stein entrego las tarjetas de las habitaciones y cada uno partió a su habitación asignada. Miré a Rei quien tenía una sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Apuesto que él está feliz porque puede compartir habitación con Liz.

Al llegar a nuestra habitación, solo había dos camas y un sillón sofá-cama. Yo deje mi maleta sobre la mesa que estaba en medio de la habitación ,Kid,Liz,Patty y Rei hicieron lo mismo.

Escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación, fui y la abrí y estaban Stein y los demás, asumo que ya vamos a comenzar a rastrear a la bruja.

Les hice señas Kid,Liz,Patty y Rei para que saliéramos de la habitación.

"¿listos para comenzar el rastreo?" Pregunto Stein

Todos asentimos y salimos del hotel, Stein podía sentir de donde provenían las ondas de locura y lo seguimos, yo también podía sentirlas, traté de mantenerme serena así que me puse mis audífonos en los oídos y me concentre en la música. Yo sé que Rei también podía sentir las ondas, solo que él estaba más tranquilo que yo ya que a él las ondas no lo afectaban tanto como a mí.

Yo iba tan concentrada en mi música que no sabía por dónde estábamos, me quite mis audífonos y me fije en mi alrededor, de alguna manera el rastrear las ondas de locura nos había llevado a una especie de prado en medio del bosque. Stein se detuvo y miro a su alrededor, debió de haber notado algo.

Entonces yo también lo sentí, una presencia maligna y poderosa, pero no era una bruja, un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo, tengo que estar alerta.

"_¿Rei sientes esa presencia?"_ le dije a Rei mentalmente.

Rei me miro.

"_si"_ me respondió mentalmente

"_Prepárate para luchar"_ le dije a Rei todavía mentalmente _"a mi señal te transformas"_

Rei asintió en modo de afirmación.

Stein seguía paralizado, examinando el prado. Marie se acerco a Stein preocupada.

"¿Stein que ocurre?" le pregunto Marie a Stein, pero este no respondió en cambio ajusto su tornillo y miro un punto determinado en el prado.

La presencia maligna se acercaba cada vez mas a nosotros hasta que por fin entro en el prado, pero aparecer la criatura tenía una especie de poder que lo hacía invisible, yo tampoco la podía ver, pero si podía ver su alma así que sabía donde estaba.

"Ahora"

Rei dio un salto en el aire y se transformó, yo lo atrape, mire el reflejo de Rei en la hoja de la espada anular, quien asintió en modo de entendimiento.

Corrí hacia el alma y me detuve a unos pocos metros y lancé a Rei, gracias a que es una espada anular, funciona como bumerang, si lo lanzo el vuelve, observe como Rei impactaba en la criatura haciéndola visible ,Rei volvió a mi mano.

Mis amigos me miraron sorprendidos por mi repentina acción, para luego mirar a la criatura en el prado, sangrándola criatura era una especie de golem gigante, mezclado con una especie de demonio.

"bien hecho" me dijo Rei

Maka se acercó a mi, pero antes de que ella dijera algo, la criatura salto sobre nosotras, pero yo con un rápido movimiento, empuje a Maka y ataque a la criatura con Rei en su abdomen, haciendo le un corte mas profundo que el anterior, su sangre me callo en el antebrazo, quemando me .La criatura se desplomo en el suelo, pero yo sabía que no estaba muerta, es más ni siquiera muy herida, a la criatura le quedaba mucha energía y poder y sé que se volverá a levantar en minutos.

Mire a mis amigos.

"rápido es hora de pelear" les dije a mis amigos

Ellos hicieron caso y Tsubaki,Liz,Patty y Soul se transformaron, también Marie se transformó.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Maka refiriéndose a la criatura

"no se" le dije "pero prepárense, por qué se está levantando"

La criatura se levantó del suelo y me miro, para luego carcajearse frenéticamente.

"¿crees que estos cortes que me hiciste me dañaron?" me dijo la criatura " yo soy Voldo y ustedes, estúpidos morirán aquí y ahora"

"eso lo veremos" dijo Maka, quien corrió en dirección a Voldo enterrándole a Soul en el pecho, pero Voldo simplemente saco a Soul de su pecho y mando a volar a Maka.

Después Black*Star corrió con Tsubaki en forma de cadena y la lanzo a Voldo, enredando a Tsubaki en el cuello de Voldo. Voldo grito al sentir a Tsubaki cortándole en cuello, para luego toma a Black*Star del brazo y mandarlo a volar como con Maka dejándolo inconsiente y deshaciéndose de Tsubaki, quien corrió a auxiliar al peli-azul.

Sostuve a Rei en con mis dos manos, balanceándome de un lado a otro, mi estilo de lucha era algo así como un baile, corrí hacia Voldo eh hice a Rei girar en mi brazo causando múltiples cortes en el pecho y abdomen de Voldo, no me importo que su sangre me impactara, pero solté un alarido de dolor aun así seguí atacando a Voldo, pero este se escabullo en intento atacarme, pero yo fui más rápida eh hice un voltereta hacia atrás cayendo en mis pies y esquivando sus ataques. Repentinamente Kid apareció junto a mi disparándole a Voldo. Pude notar el alma de Voldo,que su energía s estaba debilitando y también su pulso.

Maka llego corriendo a mi a lado y también se dispuso a atacar a Voldo con Soul, pero Voldo era mas rápido y esquivaba sus ataques.

Stein también se sumó a la lucha utilizando a Marie, pero Voldo hizo lo mismo que con Soul, esquivar sus ataques. Mientras ellos peleaban con Voldo, yo me escabullí a tras de él haciendo una voltereta, esa era la ventaja de tener a Rei como arma, ya que es amplio y su forma circular es similar de la de un aro de Hula-Hula( N/A : o en ingles que se llama Hula-hoop)a excepción de que tiene filos en toda la parte exterior haciéndolo letal si no sabes manejarlo, pero gracias a so me permitía sujetarlo desde la parte interior y moverme con más flexibilidad y rapidez.

"Yo soy Voldo, el fiel servidor de lady Tentaclia, no me pueden vencer" dijo Voldo "¡Soy invencible!"

Una vez que estuve detrás de Voldo, le hice señas a Kid y Maka para que se alejaran de Voldo y ellos me hicieron caso.

"¿tan rápido se rinden?" hablo Voldo al ver a Kid y Maka alejándose de él "¡Lo sabía, es porque soy invencible!"

Yo sonreí, pero no una sonrisa normal, ni una fingida, era una sonrisa como la del gato de Cheshire de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, eso era lo que Rei me decía cada vez que yo sonreía de esa manera, es decir como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

"no lo creo"

Voldo al notar que yo estaba detrás de él se dispuso a darse la vuleta,pero fue demasiado tarde, ya yo estaba haciendo una de mi técnicas especiales, una ventaja de ser susceptible a las ondas de locura, es que cuando estoy realizando mis técnicas especiales, las ondas de locura me permiten aumentar mi poder y al mismo tiempo utilizarlas en mis técnicas ,sin el efecto secundario de volverme loca, pero eso solo funciona cuando estoy realizando mis técnicas especiales.

Me concentre en resonar mi alma con la de Rei. Me moví rápidamente ,balanceándome alrededor de Voldo sosteniendo a Rei.

"¡Discord Parade!" grite tirando a Rei al aire y saltando sobre Voldo, poniendo mi brazo izquierdo en su hombro y con la otra mano atrape a Rei impactando a Voldo con una corriente de electricidad que Rei emitía ,pero al mismo tiempo hiriéndolo con el filo de Rei a Voldo.

El Discord Parade consistía en un torrente de corrientes eléctricas que Rei emitía, mas múltiples cortes realizados, logrando así un daño increíble en mi oponente.

Salte hacia atrás cayendo sobre mis pies. Voldo estaba a punto de morir. Lo podía ver en su alma, pero no se daba por vencido.

"parece que no quiere morir" me dijo Rei

Yo volví a sonreír como el gato de Cheshire.

"entonces tendremos que forzarlo a morir" dije yo en voz siniestra

Corrí a Voldo mientras utilizaba a Rei como aro de Hula-Hula me lo puse en las caderas y comencé a darle vueltas con mis caderas y me fui acercando mas a Voldo, el ritmo al que Rei giraba en mi cadera había aumentado.

"¡Grim Repear!" gritamos Rei y Grim Repear era una mezcla del Caza Demonios y las ondas de locura, con esta técnica, la cual es la más poderosa que tengo, puedo matar a cualquier demonio, humano malvado o bruja, con tal de tener el poder suficiente.

Cuando Rei impacto en Voldo,este se desplomo en el suelo, por fin estaba muerto.

Yo también me desplome en el suelo, las ondas de locura provenientes del lugar, me estaban afectando ya que ya no estaba haciendo mis técnicas, además las múltiples heridas causadas por la pelea con Voldo,me estaban afectando también. Mi vista se estaba nublando, cuando divise a Rei acercarse a mi.

"¿estas bien?" pregunto Rei, pero más bien me pareció un susurro

No respondí ,en cambio solté un chillido de dolor.

Rei me envolvió con sus brazos.

"no te rindas ahora" "Neko vas a estar bien descuida"

Eso fue lo último que oí, antes de que la obscuridad me tragara.

* * *

**Moka shijagami : gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic y descuida que no tengo intencion de dejarlo por ahora.**


	5. Creo que te amo

**Holaaa Estoy de vuelta ,tal vez tarde en actualizar,ya que ya entre al cole.**

**Los pensamientos están en **_Italics._

**Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Neko POV**

_Comienzo del sueño_

_Estaba sola en el bosque, la obscuridad reinaba, pero entonces una brillante luz ilumino todo. De la luz salieron mis amigos,mi hermano,Stein,Marie,Spirit,Azusa y Shinigami-Sama. reí de felicidad al saber que no estoy sola en este horrible bosque. Corrí a abrazar a Rei, pero Rei se apartó de mí y yo lo mire confundida, me asuste. Su mirada era fría, vacía y sin sentimientos._

"_¿Rei estas bien?" le pregunte a mi amigo con voz temblorosa, su mirada me hacia temblar, Rei nunca me había mirado de esa manera._

"_no me toques" dijo en voz gélida Rei,un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo_

_Mire a mis amigos y demás. Todos tenían esa mirada, fría, vacía y sin sentimientos. Me acerqué a Justin temblando todavía mas._

"_J-J-Justin" le dije a mi hermano tartamudean "¿Qué..qué ocurre?"_

_Mi hermano me miro con indiferencia._

"_aléjate de mi"_

_Lagrimas caían sobre mis mejillas._

"_Tu no eres nada más que un monstruo, un fenómeno" me dijo Justin en el mismo tono que uso Rei_

"_¿Qué?" dije yo llorando_

_Mire otra vez a mis amigos, sus miradas no habían cambiado, pero la peor mirada era la de Kid…su mirada era de repulsión ,como si yo fuera un verdadero monstruo._

"_no..." dije entre sollozos "no m hagan esto por favor"_

_Todos, poco a poco se fueron alejando._

"_¡No!" grite corriendo hacia ellos, con lágrimas surcando mi rostro "¡no me dejen aquí sola!"_

_Mis amigos desaparecieron por completo y con ellos la luz también. Quedé sola en la obscuridad de nuevo,sola,llorando desconsoladamente._

_Fin del sueño._

"shhhhh" oí a alguien susurrar "tranquila, toda va a estar bien, no me iré a ninguna parte"

Pensé que era Rei asique me abrace más fuerte a él y sollocé .El comenzó a acariciarme el cabello, lentamente tratando de calmarme.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, mis sollozos cesaron. Me separe del que me tenía abrazado y me lleve una gran sorpresa, era Kid y no Rei el que me abrazada. Sentí que toda mi sangre se trasladaba a mi rostro.

"¿estas mejor?" me pregunto Kid, trate de evitar su mirada, no quería saber si en verdad me miraba como en mi sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla.

"s-s-si" tartamudee nerviosamente mirando mis palmas

"¿segura?"

Kid tomo mi mentón obligando me a mirar lo a los ojos. Me perdí en sus ojos dorados como el oro, sus ojos no eran como los de mi pesadilla, eran cálidos, profundos y hermosos.

"si" logre decir sin tartamudear

Desvié mi mirada, por que sus ojos me hipnotizaban.

"¿fue una pesadilla?" me pregunto Kid

"si" dije bajito

"lo supuse" dijo Kid " Te escuche llorar y vine a ver si estabas bien y comenzaste a murmurar cosas como "no me dejen" o "quédense" "

"¿Dónde están los demás?" le pregunte a Kid, para cambiar de tema, para evitar que el me preguntara sobre mi pesadilla.

"Rei,Liz,Patty fueron a comer, por cierto Rei no se separó de ti desde que te desmallaste, Liz tuvo que obligarlo a ir a comer porque no quería salir de la habitación"

Solté una risita,me hacía sentir mejor el saber que se preocupan por mi.

"Maka y Black*Star están en la siguiente habitación los dos también heridos" dijo Kid " Spirit,Stein,Marie ,Azusa y Chrona fueron a buscar a tu hermano y yo me quede aquí a esperar a que tu despertaras"

"_¿Kid se quedó a esperar a que __yo__ me despertara?"_

Mire a Kid quien estaba sonrojado, al parecer no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y yo también estaba sonrojada.

"bueno…" dije yo " en ese caso gracia por quedarte"

Sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

Un fuerte ruido preveniente de afuera de la habitación nos llamó a atención.

"¿Qué fue eso?" le pregunte a Kid

"vamos a ver"

Kid me soltó y se levantó de la cama. Yo también me levante y lo seguí a fuera de la habitación ,caminaba temblorosamente, mi cuerpo entero dolía, Kid pareció notar eso y se acercó a mi pasando su brazo por mi espalda, en caso de que yo cayera.

La escena que se llevaba a cabo afuera del cuarto me dejo estupefacta .Rei y Liz se estaban besando, Patty estaba haciendo jirafas de papel, Spirit estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor con Maka frente a él echando fuego por los ojos, parecía enojada,Black*Star estaba siendo regañado por Tsubaki, Soul estaba tratando de calmar a Maka, Marie estaba tratando de que todos se calmaran y Stein, Azusa, Chrona y mi hermano solo miraban la escena absortos como yo.

Yo me pare frente a todos.

"¿¡que está pasando aquí?!" grite llamando la atención de todos

Todos inmediatamente detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo.

Rei corrió a abrazarme.

"¡¿Estas bien?!" Me pregunto alarmado "¡¿Qué haces levantada?!" "¡todavía estas débil!"

Yo reí, su preocupación me causaba gracia, él siempre se ponía así de histérico cuando yo terminaba herida.

"si estoy bien" le dije a Rei "y no, no estoy débil"

Rei me soltó.

"_más te vale que me cuentes que fue eso que vi entre Liz y tu" _le dije mentalmente a Rei

Rei se sonrojo y se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente.

"_te cuento más tarde"_

"_más te vale" _lo amenacé

Justin se acercó a mí con lágrimas en los ojos. Nunca lo había visto llorar, solo unas dos veces cuando éramos niños.

"¿Qué ocurre?" le pregunte asustada por su llanto

"perdóname" me dijo

"¿perdonarte por que, a que te refieres?"

"yo no estuve ahí, para protegerte, soy tu hermano mayor"

Yo abrace a Justin.

"esto no fue tu culpa, además ya soy mayor, me puede cuidar por mí misma"

Justin me devolvió el abrazo y dejo de llorar.

Me acerque a mis amigos, el padre de Maka ya no se estaba retorciendo de dolor.

"¿Cómo se sienten?" le pregunte a Maka y Black*Star "¿y por qué no están descansando?"

"tú eres la que debería estar descansando y no preguntando como nos sentimos, tú fuiste la que resulto más herida y tú fuiste la que derrotó a Voldo" me dijo Maka en tono de reproche

"yo estoy bien, nada me va a pesar" le dije a Maka riéndome de su preocupación

Black*Star puso pose de superhéroe.

"Yo soy el grandioso Black*Star, no me pueden vencer tan fácilmente"

Yo reí.

Stein me miro, analizándome, yo sé que significa esa mirada. Quiere saber sobre lo que ocurrido en el prado.

"bien ya que estas despierta, quiero que me expliques que ocurrido en el prado" dijo Stein " la verdad creo que todos quieren saber"

Yo solté un suspiro.

"_tendrás que contarles_" Escuche la voz de Rei en mi cabeza.

Repentinamente todos me miraron, con curiosidad y confusión, el ambiente se tensó.

"bien" dije en tono desganado "¿Qué quiere saber exactamente?"

Stein sonrió como el gato de Cheshire

"_oye…su sonrisa se parece a la que tú haces cuando estas peleando " _dijo Rei en mi cabeza

"_cállate" _le dije ofendida

"Todo" dijo finalmente Stein y yo sabía perfectamente que significaba "todo".

"si quiere saber todo, tendremos que sentarnos porque esto será largo" le dije a Stein

Salimos del hospital y fuimos a un Café que había cerca. Nos sentamos en una mesa.

"bien…" dije nerviosa "empezare por lo primero, supongo que quieren saber cómo me di cuenta de que Voldo estaba en el prado…¿no?"

Todos asintieron.

"Bueno…yo y Rei digamos que tenemos ciertas habilidades" dije yo

"¿Cómo cuáles?" pregunto Soul interesado

"mi alma y la de Rei siempre están conectadas, yo puedo escuchar sus pensamientos y el los míos" dije esperando que ellos no se asustaran

"enserio?" pregunto Soul emocionado

"si" respondió Rei

Soul sonrió mostrando sus dientes afilados.

"cool"

Yo reí.

"¿Qué otras habilidades tienes?" pregunto Maka curiosa

"yo puedo ver el alma de todo y todos, sin intentarlo" dije "así pude ver a Voldo en el prado cuando estaba invisible"

Stein sonrío, al parecer eso era lo que estaba esperando que yo dijera.

"impresionante" dijo Maka

"también hay otra cosa que no les eh contado…" dije cautelosamente

"¿Cuál?" pregunto Stein

Yo sonríe, cansinamente.

"soy susceptible a la locura…más de lo normal" dije todavía cautelosamente " además de eso yo adquirí una habilidad que me permite utilizar las ondas de locura a mi favor"

"¿de qué manera?" pregunto Stein interesado

"si…verán, durante una pelea que tuve, Salí muy herida y los efectos secundarios de esa pelea fue que me hicieron susceptible a la locura, más de lo normal, pero obtuve una ventaja…yo puede utilizar las ondas de locura y emplearlas en mis técnicas especiales para hacerlas más fuertes, sin el efecto secundario de enloquecer "dije

Stein ajusto su tornillo y sonrieses ojos tenían un brillo particular que no supe identificar.

"entonces… ¿por qué te desmallaste después de la pelea contra Voldo?" pregunto Kid

"había demasiada locura en el prado…eso me debilito, pero también mis heridas y el esfuerzo en exceso me hicieron desmallarme" respondí encogiéndome de hombros

"Supongo que eres inestable" dijo Stein en tono neutro

Marie le pego a Stein en el brazo.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Stein tocándose el brazo

"¡Stein no debes preguntarle si es inestable, te recuerdo que tú también eres muy susceptible a la locura además de que eres inestable!" le regaño Marie a Stein

Solté una carcajada.

"Marie no te preocupes, él tiene derecho a preguntarme si soy instable" le dije a Marie, luego mire a Stein "y si…si soy inestable ,si el ambiente está muy cargado de ondas de locura y no me queda energía…puede llegar a transformarme…"

Rei sonrió torcidamente.

"¿Cómo que te…transformas?" pregunto Black*Star confundido

"si me expongo a mucha locura y estoy débil yo me transformo…en algo así como otra personalidad mía mas…sádica" dije Rei ya había conocido esa parte de mí y no es muy bonita que digamos

-Salto de tiempo-

Después de explicarles a todos mis habilidades y etc. Regresamos al hotel, decidimos que mañana continuaremos con la búsqueda de la bruja. Era de noche, yo estaba en el balcón de la habitación, no podía dormir…en realidad estaba asustada de cerrar mis ojo y dormir,asustada de que si cierro mis ojos volveré a tener la misma pesadilla.

El viento soplaba, levantando mis cabellos, la luna y las estrellas se veían claramente en el firmamento.

"¿estás bien?" escuche una voz a mis espaldas

Me di la vuelta, era Kid.

"si…" dije volteándome de nuevo para mirar el firmamento.

"¿no puedes dormir?" me pregunto Kid acercándose a mi mirando al cielo también.

"en realidad…tengo miedo" le confesé a Kid, no sé porque le dije eso, siento como si necesitara contarle eso a Kid…._¿por qué?_

"¿miedo a que?"

"a dormir…y volver a tener pesadillas"

"¿de qué era tu pesadilla?"

"todos ustedes se iban…se alejaban de mí y me dejaban sola….me dijeron que era un fenómeno…un monstruo" dije temblando, una lagrima traicionera surco por mi mejilla

Kid puso su mano en mi mejilla, limpiado mi lagrima, para luego retirar su mano, avergonzado ,sonrojándose.

Yo me sonroje también.

Me senté en el sillón que estaba en el balcón, Kid se acomodó a mi lado, su cercanía me ponía nerviosa, pero a la vez quería alargar mis manos y entrelazar nuestros dedos y no sé muy bien por qué.

"no eres un fenómeno, mucho menos un monstruo y nosotros nunca te dejaríamos sola,_ yo _nunca te dejaría sola"

"_¿él nunca me abandonaría?"_

_Sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a latir desesperadamente, sus palabras me hicieron sentir querida…pero de no un amor fraternal, más bien amor…verdadero._

Kid alargo sus brazos hasta mí y me abrazo, presionando sus labios contra mi mejilla, para luego cambiar dirección hacia mis labios y me beso, nuestros labios se movían sincronizados, Kid me apretó más contra él, yo pase mis brazos por su cuello, el beso se profundizo cuando la lengua de Kid pidió acceso a mi boca y yo se lo permitir. Los labios de Kid sabían cómo a cereza, pero tuve que separarme primero, por la falta de oxígeno, mire hacia otro lado avergonzada, pero Kid tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me acaricio las mejillas, yo puse mi cabeza en su hombro.

"no sé qué me has hecho….solo te conozco hace cuatro semanas y creo que te amo" me confesó Kid, pero yo vagamente lo oía…me estaba quedando dormida.

"yo creo que también…te amo" murmure antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo

* * *

¿que tal?

¡Dejen Reviews porfa!


	6. No eres un fenomeno

Neko POV

Sentí como me acariciaban el cabello, el toque era tan placentero que me hizo acurrucarme más. Abrí los ojos lentamente, con sueño y me encontré con el pecho fornido de Kid. Todo lo ocurrido durante la noche anterior. Mis mejillas enrojecieron violentamente. Kid me sonrió.

"¿es cierto lo que dijiste anoche?" pregunte con voz temblorosa

"Claro que si" respondió Kid "¿Por qué no habría de serlo?"

"porque yo…yo soy un fenómeno" respondí tristemente "no puedes amar a un fenómeno"

Las facciones de Kid cambiaron, ya no estaba sonriente, su rostro demostraba seriedad y creo que enojo.

"tu no eres un fenómeno" "no digas esas cosas y si,si te amo"

Me quede absorta, los únicos que me habían dicho que me amaban son mi hermano y Rei y al parecer ahora también Kid. No sabía si besarlo desesperadamente o tirarme a llorar de la felicidad, de por si no podía estar más cerca de él, porque o estaba apretujada entre sus brazos y se sentía tan bien, me sentía segura.

Nuestros rostros se fueron acercando cada vez más, hasta que solo nos separaban centímetros de distancia…Kid corto la distancia y otra vez sus labios y los míos se encontraron, era como si estuviéramos amoldados para estar juntos.

"hmmm"

Kid y yo nos separamos de un salto, me sonroje violentamente.

Destres de nosotros estaba Liz y nos miraba sonriente.

"solo vine a decirles que se preparen que en media hora seguimos con la búsqueda de la bruja"

Kid y yo asentimos en señal de entendimiento ,me levante del sillón y me fui a meter al baño, para ducharme, Liz me miro pícaramente cuando pase a su lado siendo al baño.

Deje que el agua fría me mojara completamente, necesitaba relajarme. Al salir de la ducha me enrolle una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, cubriéndome.

"_¡rayos no traje mi ropa conmigo al baño!" ¡que tonta!" "estúpido Kid, estoy distraída de tanto pensar en el"_

Salí del baño, mirando cautelosamente, no había ningún Kid a la vista, corrí hacia mi maleta y saque mi ropa de siempre y justo cuando me di la vuelta para regresar al baño, Kid estaba parado frente a mí, sonriéndome, sentí su mirada recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Apuesto que ahora parezco un tomate maduro. Corrí al baño avergonzada. Kid me sonrió galante cuando salí del baño.

"¿listos?" pregunto Liz mirándonos a mí y a Kid

"hagámoslo" dije yo, estoy lista para pelear con la bruja esa

Salimos de la habitación, afuera en el lobby se encontraban ya todo el equipo.

"Spirit,Azusa,Chrona y Justin quédense aquí" le dijo Stein al pare de Maka, Azusa y a mi hermano

"¡¿Qué!?" dijeron al mismo tiempo mi hermano y Spirit

Stein resoplo cansado.

"se tienen que quedar aquí, por si volvemos heridos o Shinigami llama"

Spirit y mi hermano se cruzaron de brazos, enfurruñados.

"bien" dijeron ambos

Stein nos miró, todos estábamos preparados. Rei ya estaba de mi lado con su brazo en mi hombro recostado casualmente.

"nos vamos" dijo Stein

Justin se acercó a mí, pude ver la preocupación en su rostro.

"¿Quién te protegerá si no estoy yo contigo?" me pregunto Justin

Yo le sonríe.

"descuidad, Rei y Ki…Rei me cuidara no te preocupes, además se cuidarme sola" casi mencionó el nombre de Kid, mi hermano pareció satisfecho con lo que dije.

Cuando partimos del hotel, Rei me miro ceñudo.

"¿no tienes nada que contarme?" me pregunte Rei

"pss…no" dije nerviosa

"nada?" me pregunto Rei "¿segura?" "¿ni si quiera un pequeño detalle ocurrido esta mañana?"

Abrí los ojos como platos, Liz debió de haberle dicho sobre mi intercambio de saliva con Kid.

"bien" dije derrotada "me bese con Kid"

Suerte que los otro estaban más adelante que nosotros, porque si no hubieran escuchado todo lo que dije.

"¿algo más?" me pregunto Rei

"si…" dije sonrojándome "puede que el haya mencionado algo sobre yo gustarle o… tal vez mas que gustarle"

Rei me miro sorprendido, para luego fijar su mirada en la espalda de Kid, parecía como si quisiera atravesarlo.

"¿Qué haces?" le pregunto riendo

"más le vale que no te haga sufrir, yo no sé sus intenciones para contigo y no me importa si es el hijo de Shinigami-sama o del rey del universo, pero tu derramas una sola lagrima por el yo lo descuartizo"

Solté una carcajada.

"no se supone que el rol del padre celoso le pertenece a mi hermano"

"yo soy casi tu hermano"

* * *

Dejen REVIEWS!


	7. La bruja

Las palabras en _italics_ son _pensamientos_

Las palabras en _**italics**_ y _**bold**_ son de la _**voz de la bruja**_.

Soul Eater no me pertenece.

* * *

Neko POV

La búsqueda nos llevo de nuevo al mismo prado. Las ondas de locura eran implacables, las sentía por doquier, eran tangibles, era impresionante, apuesto a que Stein está igual que yo, en un estado crítico. Voy a enloquecer en cualquier momento, necesito atacar a algo para poder descargar energía. Suerte que todavía estoy cuerda.

"_**no por mucho tiempo" **_

Escuche esa voz en mi cabeza…¿de quién era? Mire a Rei, pero él estaba serio, demasiado serio, el no fue el de la voz.

_¿Entonces quién?_

Genial…ahora si estoy loca, escuchando voces.

"_**no cariño, no estás loca" **_

Me quede estática en mi sitio.

"_**aun"**_

Luego sentí un dolo increíble, era como si miles de agujas se clavaran en mi cabeza. Me tire al suelo, gritando de dolor sosteniendo me cabeza, esto era obra de un bruja, lo sentía.

"¿¡Neko que te ocurre?!" me pregunto Rei asustado

Yo no responden cambio lo tome de la mano y el entendió mi mensaje y se transformó en arma. Lo lance en la dirección de la cual sentía que las ondas dolorosas provenían y di en el blanco, el dolor se detuvo. Me levante del suelo.

Rei regreso a mi mano, pide ver su rostro de preocupación en la hoja de la espada anular.

"¿Qué era eso?" me pregunte el refiriéndose a lo del ataque

"la bruja que buscábamos"

Stein me miro sorprendido.

"'¿segura?"

Asentí con la cabeza.

"prepárense" nos dijo Stein

Todos se tomaron posiciones de ataque, formamos un circulo, para poder cubrir mejor el perímetro

No había señal de movimiento de ninguna parte del prado. De repente, pude sentir un corriente de aire en dirección a Kid, me puse delante de él y el arma me dio de lleno en la espalda. No grite de dolor, ya que ese golpe no era nada comparado a lo que le hare a la bruja esa.

Kid me miro alarmado, me tomo de los hombros y me sacudió.

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!"

"¡ya para!" le dije "estoy bien"

"¡¿estas bien?!" me grito Kid "¡¿Cómo vas a estar bien?!"

Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros y me acerque a Rey. Le hice señas para que me arrancara el arma de mi espalda. Rei la arranco de un tirón y me la tiro.

Era un Kunai. Lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi falda. Yo misma voy a matar a esa bruja con el Kunai.

"_**¿lo harás?" "jajaja" "¡buena suerte intentándolo!"**_

Otra vez lo voz de la bruja.

"_¡sal de mi cabeza maldita arpía y muéstrate de una vez! ¡acaso eres una cobarde!"_

Le grite mentalmente a la bruja.

Efectivamente la bruja se mostró y se lanzó directamente a nosotros. Mis amigos se separaron tratando de esquivar los golpes, detrás de la bruja había mas criaturas, como Voldo. Eras sus títeres.

La pelea era implacable, mis amigos todos trataban de acabar con las criaturas, yo me concentre en la bruja.

"Piercing Mandes!" grite atacando a la bruja, el Piercing Madness era otro de mis ataques poderosos, este ataque lanzaba un bola de energía hacia mi oponente.

Le di a la bruja en el estómago, mandándola al otro lado del prado.

La bruja se limpió un hilo de sangre que sobresalía de su labio.

"pagaras por eso"

Sonreí como el gato Cheshire.

"ven por mi"

La bruja creo con sus manos una especie de ¿niebla? No, más bien era como unos hilos de energía, acercándose a mi como tentáculos viscosos llenos de tinta.

"eso es todo lo que tienes?" dije burlándome

La bruja se enfureció aún más, podía sentirlo. Ese era mi plan enfurecerla hasta que gaste todo su poder. No es un buen plan, pero funciona.

Los tentáculos se esparcieron a mi alrededor, cubriendo mi piernas e inmovilizándome. No podía moverme.

Los tentáculos estaban a punto de taparme la boca, pero un bola de luz llego de atrás mío y desintegro los tentáculos.

Kid apareció a mi lado.

"gracias" le dije

"cuando quieras" me respondió Kid para luego correr hacia la bruja también, atacándola

Yo seguí a Kid, pude ver por mi vista periférica que Maka también venía detrás de nosotros y Black*Star también.

Todos atacábamos a la bruja, Maka intento hacer el Caza Demonios, pero uno de los títeres de la bruja se lo impidió.

Por un momento pareció que el tiempo se detenía. Pude ver como Black*Star era arrastrado por otro de los títeres al igual que Maka y logre divisar a Kid siendo mandado al otro lado del prado, también a Stein.

El efecto termino, como si de un interruptor se tratase. Ataque la bruja ;en el hombro y en el abdomen, su sangre era negra, como tinta y parecía tener vida propia,ya que acercaba cada vez más a mí. Intente correr, pero era demasiado tarde, su sangre ya estaba cubriéndome, lance a Rei lejos de mí para que la sangre no lo cubriera a él también y la silueta de Kid corriendo hacia mí fue lo último que vi pues la obscuridad me trago llevándome a la inconciencia.

* * *

Muchas gracias a Moka shijagami y a Death Girl por comentar! ¡espero que les guste el capitulo!

¡Me hicieron saltar de la alegria!

Besos3


End file.
